


Like Toy Soldiers

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Cyrodiil's Child [21]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva has a brief respite between the Battle for Bruma and the journey into Paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Toy Soldiers

Minerva could still see the glowing remnants of the burning siege engine in that frozen field where Baurus and Jauffre had died, along with so many other soldiers.

The other Blades were inside the Temple, preparing the bodies for burial. Their swords would be displayed among the many others that decorated the hall, forever honored. It would suffice for the moment, as they still had to retrieve the Amulet of Kings.

_Talos, I beg that you do not let this all be in vain. Let me find the Amulet so we can end this._

“Minerva?”

She turned to find Caroline emerging from the Temple, shadows beneath her eyes. The other warrior stood beside her, staring out at Bruma. “It’s quiet now.”

“Almost. My ears are still ringing.”

Caroline gave a brief chuckle before they both fell silent for a moment. Minerva was steeling herself for the Ritual. Whatever awaited her in Camoran’s Paradise, it would me unlike anything she’d faced beforehand. 

_Worse than the Great Gate?_

Her fellow Blade softly said, “You’re sure you want to go alone? I’d be honored to help you fight Camoran.”

Minerva smiled and shook her head. “I wish I didn’t have to…But the Ritual only lets one person through. Thanks for offering, though.”

The air was so still. It felt unnatural, as though the Gates were truly beginning to affect the very environment. How long ago had it been since Minerva breathed actual fresh air, untainted by smoke and rot?

“Funny…I never thought I’d feel this…finished before I even turned twenty,” she commented.

Caroline added, “I must have felt that way five times throughout this entire mess. I doubt they’ll be the last.”

Minerva inhaled the air, still cool and bracing, even if it carried the scent of death. “So I guess this is a real war.”


End file.
